Bloody Love
by DamonXSalvatore
Summary: A Bakura/Anzy story, contains: Vampire, blood, maybe sexual scenes. Bakura and his brother Ryou move to a new school and meet the mysterious Anzu Mazaki, Bakura is determined to find out more about her. But through it all he finds love.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story that I am working on is an Anzu/Bakura pairing and like in my other story 'shared love' Anzu is gonna be a vampire but Bakura knows about it this time. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like this new story. **

**Oh and Jay Anzu's brother will be in this story too, her parents have passed away. **

**Ryou and Bakura are brothers who live with their uncle. **

**WARNING: None yet**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! BUT I WISH I OWNED BAKURA. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

_Chapter 1: meeting _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX_

"ANZU! Wake up!" a male voice shouted at the top of his lungs.

Who received no answer, the brunette lay in bed half asleep only hearing a faint sound. Then five seconds later her buzzing alarm went off and then her mobile phone's ringtone started playing indicating that she was receiving a call.

She didn't bother looking at the caller ID she just held it to her ear answering groggily,

"Hello,"

"Get your ass downstairs NOW!" demanded a voice.

"FUCK OFF, JAY!" she screamed at her brother through the phone.

"Don't make me come up there," he warned.

"As if you could," she challenged and before she had a chance to get up her brother was at the door. Anzu jumped straight up, quickly straightening her bed covers out before grabbing her uniform and zooming out of the room to shower and get changed which took 20 minutes. She appeared back in her room, looking innocently up at her brother, smiling.

"That's what I thought," he answered smugly, slowly making his way out of her room.

"Breakfasts ready, you don't want to be hungry on your first day of school now, do you?" he said over his shoulder quickly appearing in the kitchen again using his vampire speed.

Anzu sighed, since their family had passed away 6 years ago he had been acting like a parent to her, making sure she got to school on time, feeding her well and making sure she got everything she needed and wanted.

Anzu smiled and grabbed her backpack and brushing her long hair down her shoulders, she quickly ran to downstairs to the kitchen in a single second.

Anzu looked at the time; she saw that she still have 20 minutes until she had to go. She grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into it. Then she quickly grabbed a spoon and began eating while watching the news with her brother.

Anzu turned towards her brother with disappointed look,

"You went hunting AGAIN" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"We have to get our food from somewhere, Anzu" he replied casually like it didn't affect him.

"Yeah, you could try a blood bag NOT innocent humans" she tried to reason, but it was no use Jay never listened to her about how he chose to feed himself. Unlike Anzu, Jay liked drinking the blood straight from the vein where it was warm and fresh, while Anzu didn't like harming humans she chose to be safe and drink from a blood bag.

"Oh come on Anzu, live a little. Drinking blood straight from the vein is so much tastier, just try it" he said not believing that Anzu preferred Blood bags over fresh blood.

"No thank you, I'm fine just the way I am" she smiled. She looked at the clock again and saw that she had five minutes left now.

"I've gotta go now" she announced getting up.

"Wait, take this" he handed her a blood bag; Anzu held it to her mouth and closed her eyes, devouring it. After 10 seconds all of it was gone.

"SEE Anzu, if you dank from a humans neck or wrist then you wouldn't be this hungry when drinking from a blood bag, in fact you wouldn't have to drink for days" he said matter-of-factly. Anzu rolled her eyes and slipped another blood bag into her school bag for later and using her vampire speed, she quickly appeared outside Yugi's house where the tri-coloured boy was waiting.

"Hey, Yugi" Anzu greeted, hugging him. Yugi returned the hug smiling wildly at her.

"Hey, Anzu shall we go to school then?" he asked, Anzu nodded in return. All of Anzu's friends new about her being Vampire, so Anzu had nothing to hide and she was glad for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang, it was first period now and Anzu had English. None of her friends were in her English class, apart from Seto Kaiba but he was hardly considered a friend.

Anzu sat in class, taking notes occasionally.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the Teacher Mr Pope opened the door and in walked the principle with two new students behind him, they both had long white hair but you could tell the difference easily, one of them had tidy, thick long hair while the other had wild, untamed long hair.

"Class, this is Ryou and Bakura Touzoku they are new to this school, so I suggest that you make them feel welcome" he exclaimed in a monotone voice. With that said he left the room leaving the two boys with Mr Pope.

"Anzu Mazaki?" he called out to the blue eyed brunette.

"Yes, Mr Pope?" she answered back.

"You will help Bakura and Ryou through their day today" he said.

"Umm, okay" she replied smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu had finished giving the two boys a tour of the school, she smiled.

"And that's it, you should be able to find your way around the school now" she said. It was lunch now and Anzu was leading the boys to the cafeteria to eat lunch. She turned to leave, when the Ryou stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked frowning, he liked Anzu she was very nice and friendly.

"Uhh, I'm going to go… to umm, the bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom" she stuttered trying to think up a lie. She couldn't tell them that she was going to drink blood.

"OH, okay" Ryou replied.

"I'll be back, don't worry" she reassured him, smiling. Then walking away quickly.

Ryou walked into the cafeteria to grab some lunch, Bakura watched Anzu disappear down the hallway.

'_Something is suspicious about that girl, I need to find out'_ he said to himself, following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu had finally reached her destination; she had to climb up the water pipes to get to the roof so that no one would see her. She quickly scanned the area and once she was sure it was clear, she reached into her back pack and pulled out the blood bag.

She stared at it for a couple of seconds before licking her lips in excitement and holding it to her mouth, sucking the blood out of the pipe. Within seconds her mouth was full of the delicious red blood as she savoured it, she failed to realize that she was being watched by a pair of brown/red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chapter done, tell me what you think in your review.

If I get at least 3 reviews then I will continue it over wise I won't if no one's interested.

So yeah, R/R PLZ

Till next time, BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the second chapter to Bloody Love, Thank you for the reviews means a lot to me. **

**Anyway, my aim was to update a lot faster but I have been really ill for like month now and also I've got exams and course work so I didn't have any time, until now.**

**WARNING: OOCness**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it sadly :/ **

**Last time:** _She stared at it for a couple of seconds before licking her lips in excitement and holding it to her mouth, sucki__ng the blood out of the pipe. Within seconds her mouth was full of the delicious red blood as she savoured it, she failed to realize that she was being watched by a pair of brown/red eyes. _

X

When the blood bag was empty, Anzu ripped it to shreds so no one would be able to tell what the pieces of plastic once was. Blood was dripping down her chin; she wiped it off with two of her fingers and licked them.

The brown/red eyes that was watching her with shock widened as she ripped the hard, plastic bag into shreds the next think she did amazed him even more with her superhuman speed she appeared next to the water tap and washed her mouth, never in his life had he seen anyone move that fast, it was just impossible, just what was this girl? It remained a mystery to him.

Anzu sensed someone near her, she could smell it and she could smell their_ blood, _which wasn't good considering she was blood thirsty at the moment, whoever this person was_ has_ to leave. But they probably witnessed her having her feed.

Anzu had no other option than to compel him or her to forget what they have seen. But she had to be sure who it was first.

"I know you're there, come out whoever you are!" she called out so they could hear her, she listened carefully, she heard them suck in a deep breath.

She felt footsteps behind her; she turned around and come face to face with the new guy.

"Bakura?" she questioned. He nodded his head, staring at her with disgust because of what he had just witnessed.

Anzu was surprised that he wasn't shaking in fear, which is what is to be expected from a human.

"What did you just see, Bakura?" she asked, she could be wrong he might of not seen her drink the blood, but the disgusted look on his face told her otherwise.

"What are you, Anzu Mazaki?" he spat out with venom. Anzu winced; he probably thinks I'm some disgusting creature or something. Anzu just looked at him for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a minute.

"I can't tell you" she replied calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Bakura glared at her.

"What you mean, you can't tell me?!" he roared out in outrage. She covered her ears from the sudden roar erupting from him.

"Keep your voice down! There's only so much my sensitive ears can take" she snapped. Bakura just stared at her.

"Answer my question, Woman!" he said through gritted teeth_, 'this girl is starting to annoy me'_ he thought in his head.

"Just like you're starting to annoy me, weakling" she growled venomously, Anzu had tried to be nice and reasonable with him but he was pushing her buttons and the vampire side was begging her to just drink from his neck and kill him, while the human side was telling her to have patience and see things from his prospective. Anzu was afraid that the Vampire side might I be in the lead.

Bakura was baffled, how DARE she call HIM a weakling.

"But, I might as well tell you since you're not going to remember this anyway" she said finally. She looked into his eyes as her pupils widened already having him compelled under her control.

"I am a vampire, I drink blood and right now all I want to do is sink my fangs into your neck and drain you from all your blood, but I won't because I'm not like my brother, I am a pure vampire, I do not wish to harm any of you humans in any way which is why I choose to drink from a blood bag. But I can't say the same from my brother." She started off, still staring intently into his eyes.

"I want you to live your life Bakura and forget what you just saw me do, I am a human nothing less nothing more, I am exactly like you and if you find yourself in trouble with another vampire then you will come to me but for now I want you to know that vampires do not exist" she finished off, her pupils became wider if possible.

Bakura carried on staring into her eyes completely compelled by now and repeated,

"I will come to you, Vampires do not exist" he said in a monotone voice. Anzu smiled and averted her eyes from him letting him go. She took a step away from him and then turned and ran using her vampire speed to get to the cafeteria quicker.

Bakura blinked, where was he?

He looked around to find he was on a roof, he found some stairs and decided to take them which lead him to the hallway again, he walked to the cafeteria and saw his brother talking happily with the brown haired girl who gave them a tour, there was something familiar about her but his mind was in a muddle so he didn't dwell on it too much.

X

X

It was finally the end of the day and Anzu was relieved to go home now, her brother was most likely out hunting for humans again, she rolled her eyes at that thought and shrugged.

She got outside the gates and went into a secluded area she looked left and right twice just to be sure and then she morphed into a Bat, one of the best things about being a vampire was that you can turn into any animal or insect you want.

Anzu flew home as the Bat, when she reached her open window she flew in and tuned back into her normal self. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the living room.

What she saw shocked her, there was human bodies everywhere all of them had deep wounds on their necks, wrist and various over cuts and bite marks on them.

"Jay!" she called angrily.

She found him in the kitchen with blood all over his face.

"What did you do?!" she screamed in outrage.

"I had a party with my Vampire friends" he replied lazily. Anzu was beyond angry.

She appeared next to him in a second and held him up by his neck digging her sharp nails into his neck and baring her fangs at him. He chocked for a second then smirked and pushed her away making her land on her backside.

"I'm stronger than you Anzu, when you gonna figure that out" he laughed.

"And besides, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, it's not like you know any of them"

"That's not the point Jay, their innocent humans" she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh stop with the goody-goody speeches, one of these days you're gonna realize that you are just like me, you're a vampire Anzu not a human, a VAMPIRE!" he roared getting fed up with her now.

Anzu was quite for a second before finally replying,

"I know that," she whispered and walked away,

"Anzu! Wait, I'm sorry" he shouted so she could hear him but she had already exited the house with a slam of the door, she wasn't going to return tonight until at least 12am.

X

X

**Chapter two done, I hope you guys like it and give me some feedback. **

**And if you have any questions then just ask, I won't bite! Well I might ;) **

**I'll update as soon as I can, depending on how many review I get. **

**R/R **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter to 'Bloody Love', thanks for the follows/favourite and reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Mind compulsion means when a vampire erases a bit of a humans memory so they won't remember what happened. **

**Warning: minor blood drinking**

X

Last time_:_

"_Anzu! Wait, I'm sorry" he shouted so she could hear him but she had already exited the house with a slam of the door, she wasn't going to return tonight until at least 12am. _

_X _

It was 11:30pm and Anzu was still aimlessly walking around the city, she didn't even know where she was going until she felt footsteps behind her. She scanned the area with her expert vampire vision, she pretended like she didn't see anyone.

So she carried on slowly walking, like an 'innocent girl', cautiously looking around the area, she could still feel someone was here.

Suddenly she was pulled by her hair into a dark corner, she was caught by surprise, but she allowed the person to yank her down the dark Alleyway just to see what they were going to do.

She was pushed against the wall, when the person ripped her shirt off, her upper body was only covered in a bra.

"What the fuck, what are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Shut up, people will hear you" he growled out, this guy had no idea what he was dealing with.

"Err, isn't that kind of the point, so that I can get away" she shouted, pointing out the obvious.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. Or must I use my knife on you" he threatened pathetically. Anzu grew angry at the 'bitch' part.

"Really? Is that supposed to like scare me or something," she said arrogantly, she smirked at the guy's dumb expression.

"You're a crazy bitch aren't you?! Hello, I am threatening to kill you here and I'm about to rape you, why aren't you scared?!" the man roared outstating the obvious to the girl who was leaning against the wall, the roles had been completely changed, rather than the man intimidating Anzu, it was Anzu who seemed to have the upper hand.

"I've had enough!" he let out suddenly; pushing Anzu flat against the wall, he pulled her hair and lifted her chin up and roughly attached his lips to hers. Anzu pushed him off her, he fell to the floor.

Anzu roughly wiped her mouth from his infectious germs, she spat on him with a look of disgust. The man jumped straight up and was about to slap her when she appeared behind him and twisted his arm, his neck was directly in front of her neck.

"If there's one thing I can't tolerate is, that when a man lays a finger on a women, it's just low and pathetic , I pity you" she hissed into his ear, already she could feel her sharp fangs seeping out, instinctively her canines grazed his sensitive neck.

"And I don't really drink from humans, but when that human is a disgrace such as yourself, I just can't help myself" she whispered venomously.

With that, she pierced his neck with her fangs, burying them deep within, drinking in the blood with pleasure. She stopped, finally realizing what she was doing and dropped the human on the floor.

Tears began leaking out of her eyes,

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

"You have just had your first feed, straight from the vein" Answered a cocky male voice. Anzu turned her sharp azure eyes to her brother; she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood, Jay" she responded coldly. He smiled and kneeled down in front of the half dead man; he inspected his neck and saw the bite marks.

"He must of pissed you off, you never drink from the vein" he commented while wiping some of the excess blood of the man's neck and licking it off his fingers, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Anzu still had her back to him, refusing to say anything to her cocky brother.

"Right, we have to burn this body now" he said after draining every last bit of blood from him. Anzu still remained in the same position.

"I don't care, do whatever you want with the body," she finally spat out.

"Seriously, can you stop acting like a bitch, you're the one who fed of him first so it's your responsibility, I'm hungry so I'm going to find a human to kill, you do whatever you want, Anzu" he said, it was obvious inn his tone that he was annoyed and slightly angry. Two seconds later he was gone.

Anzu turned towards the dead body, what she was supposed to do with it, burn it, rip it apart, she didn't know, all she knew was she had to dispose of it somehow.

She flung the guy over her shoulder roughly and using her superhuman speed, she zoomed to the nearest sea. She was hovering over the water and when she was at the centre of the sea, she dropped the dead body in there and ran in the water, reaching the dry sand in a split second.

Anzu felt her skin begin to heat up, she lifted her hand to eye level and to her horror there was a nasty red rash, which only meant that she was slowly desiccating, she looked at the sky and realized the sun was about to come up. 'SHIT!' the sun was coming up and she didn't have her bracelet on, which meant that if she didn't get home or to a dark place then she would die. So she ran.

X

Bakura was walking aimlessly walking around the city; he really had no idea where he was going. He walked straight into a soft body that seemed to be running at a fast pace, he held the unknown person in place, he looked into the familiar face; sparkling oceanic eyes, shiny chestnut hair that flowed to her mid-back and lightly tanned skin with a slim, perfect body shape.

"ANZU!" He exclaimed suddenly. He brushed the hair out of her face; he looked at the panic in the depths of her eyes. What could she possibly running from?

Anzu looked around the sun was nearly coming up, she had to go. Her skin was burning, slowly making its way up her body.

"I have to go…..I'm gonna die, Bakura" she stuttered out in complete shock. She tried to push past him but he had her hands in a tight lock around her.

"What do you mean 'you're gonna die'?" he repeated in confusion. He looked at the shaking beauty in his arms, he looked at her arms that had turned slightly red and steamy smoke was about erupting from her skin. (A/N - I dunno if that made sense but IDGAF)

"The su-un…. Its making me we-eak…. I need to go to a dark place" she stuttered out dimly. She sounded like she was in pain, the sun was quickly rising. Bakura decided he would take her to his house it was closer and it was dark, he figured he'd ask questions later.

He picked her up in his strong arms bridal style, he ran all the way to his house and opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, and he closed all the curtains so that no sun could enter.

He lay her down on the bed; she sucked in a deep breath. Her skin had gone back to its normal colour again.

"Thank you, Bakura. I really appreciate you bringing me here and not letting me die." She whispered in a raspy voice. He nodded.

"I'm going to get you something to drink and then you're going to tell me the truth" he demanded the last part to her. She nodded back at him.

Five minutes later he entered the room and gave her some coffee. After she drank down the strong liquid, he sat down and asked her to explain.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone" she said with all seriousness. He was quite for a few seconds.

"I Promise" he finally said.

"OK, Good. Well the reason I was in a rush to get home was because the sun was coming up and if I stay in the sun then I'll basically die and disappear into ashes" she started off.

"But why can't you stay in the sun, what are you some kind of vampire" he joked on the last bit, he had no idea how right he was. When he realised she wasn't laughing, he stopped.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked confusingly.

Anzu nodded.

"Yes, it's true. I compelled you the other day to forget that you saw me drinking from a blood bag, I knew you would tell someone so did what I had to do, but I'm not going to compel you to forget again" she confessed to him.

"So you just erased my memory just like that?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she said, she was afraid he was going to get angry.

"I'll forgive, Anzu. On one condition, you answer any of my questions and you compel me to remember what you erased," he requested, smiling. He liked this Mazaki girl, she was different. He liked unique people.

"Okay," she smiled. She compelled him to remember, she stared into his eyes again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again; he remembered.

"I remember" he finally said, amazed.

"So if you can't stay in the sun, how do you go to school in the daylight?" he questioned. She looked at him for a second before answering.

"I have a special bracelet that enables me stay in the light, but as soon as I remove it. I'll die, which nearly happened today if you hadn't saved me, again thank you"

"Sure thing," he replied,

"How many other vampires are there out there?"

"Only I and my brother, there might be more if my brother turned anyone" she looked down at the thought of her brother.

"When you drink human blood do you kill them or do you use mind compulsion?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't drink from humans, I drink from a blood bag only, some vampires feed off humans, some even prefer animals, but I would never want to hurt anyone, so I choose the blood bag option"

"Today was the first time a fed off a human and I'm afraid because I liked it," she added at the end. Bakura looked at her, so she was more of a human than he was, interesting.

"I'll ask more questions tomorrow, its 6am you should go to sleep, have your rest. We'll talk more tomorrow" he whispered and left the room. He closed the door quietly.

Anzu didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him all that, but she would just have to trust him and if he betrayed her… well then she'd kill him.

X

X

**Chapter 3 done, I hope you guys like it. **

**I have nothing to say other than please drop a review. **

**I compel you to give me a review LOL**

**R/R **

**Till next time, bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay. **

**Thanks for the reviews =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT, ONLY THE PLOT!**

**X**

Last time: _Anzu didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him all that, __but she would just have to trust him and IF he betrayed her… well then she'd kill him._

X

The next day Anzu was back to normal, she had regained her strength and with the help of Bakura she was able to get her daytime bracelet back. Bakura had asked all the questions that he wanted; it amazed Anzu how he was so calm and interested he was about her heritage.

If it was anyone else, they would be scared and disgusted at her. But not Bakura, he wanted to know more but Anzu couldn't reveal her past to him, she hated herself for the things that she did in the past. She had a new life now; she had long forgotten all the terrible things she had done in the past.

Anzu exited the bedroom, she was getting ready to leave now, she didn't want to be a burden to Bakura, she was sure that he had things to do.

So, she quietly made her way through the large house until she got to the front door she twisted the knob.

"Leaving so soon?" Bakura suddenly whispered in her ear, she gasped in shock and jumped back. The blood rushed to her eyes and her fangs began to show themselves once again, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again gently, to reveal beautiful blue orbs again.

"Don't do that to a vampire! You'll get yourself killed" she screamed in his face. Bakura took a step back from the angry girl, he put his hands up.

"Calm down, vamp girl" he said, in a mocking voice. This made her insides grow with rage.

"Shut the fuck up!" she screeched. Bakura raised an eye-brow at the vampire's sudden anger towards him.

"Time of the month? Who knew vampires had them as well…," he said with a smirk, he knew he was pissing her off and he was enjoying it immensely.

"Vampires don't have periods, so just give me my bracelet so I can go" she gritted her teeth, she only just realised that the bracelet wasn't on her wrist.

"You don't? So that means you can't procreate either?" He asked.

"Nope, well if I REALLY wanted to I could have children, but it's a really long process" she explained.

"And what is this long process?" he asked slowly.

"You know I really don't have time for your questions, so why don't YOU give me MY bracelet so I can go," she said with an edge.

Bakura just stared at her for a minute, and then he smirked. He'll get her bracelet for her…..

Anzu just gave him a dark stare, and watched him go to retrieve her bracelet.

X

When Bakura came back, he had his hands behind his back.

Anzu extended her hand out, telling him silently to place the bracelet in her hands. He just stared at her hand for a while.

"Well?" she snapped at him.

He placed the bracelet in her hands; she took it and placed it on her wrist. Something caught her attention, she sniffed.

She could smell a familiar cent, it was sweet, daring and something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

It was blood. Bakura's blood.

Her eyes were clouded with blood again, they were a dark shade of red and her fangs popped out again. She looked deadly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she roared out in rage. Her body was shaking, she couldn't contain herself; she wanted a taste.

Bakura smirked, he wasn't scared at all, and in fact he wanted Anzu to lash out.

"I want you to drink my blood," he said carefully, he gave her his wrist.

Anzu shook her head 'no'.

"Bakura! You're insane!" she gritted out, trying to calm herself down. He kept shoving his wrist in her face.

That did it; she wrapped her hand around his neck and pushed him into the nearest wall, she pushed his head back and turned it to the side.

"I know you're only trying to satisfy you're curiously, but having a vampire drink your blood isn't gonna be pleasurable. It's probably the worst thing that could ever happen to you. Unless you have some strange liking to feeling pain I'll GLADLY give it to you, but im sure you don't wanna die at such a young age, I'm on the brink of losing CONTROL, what I did to that guy the other night, it wasn't me." She exploded her eyes kept changing from blue to red, she began growling.

Slowly the vampire side was taking over.

Click.

It went deathly silent, all that could be heard was Anzu's growling and Bakura's laboured breathing.

Anzu had her eyes tightly shut, she opened them slowly.

This time they were a scary dark red, her fangs were ready to bury themselves in Bakura's neck.

She pushed his neck to the side and instantly sank her fangs at the side of her neck and was about to suck the blood when she was pulled back harshly.

Bakura held onto his bleeding neck, she was right it was painful and she didn't even drink anything yet.

Anzu looked at the person who pushed her back, she was burning with rage. The vampire side of her was acting up.

"KAIBA!" she growled out,

"Anzu, you need to control yourself" he said gently.

"If you don't let me go, I'm gonna rip your throat out!" she threatened, Seto looked into her eyes, they were murderous. Did she turn her humanity off? No can't be, she didn't have reason to do that yet.

He looked behind her at the young man, who was trying to stop the blood leaking out of his neck.

Seto grabbed hold of both of Anzu's hands to stop her from attacking him. He waited until she calmed down, her eyes went back to the beautiful blue that he always loved, and her fangs popped back into place.

She looked at Seto and tears streamed down her cheeks; she hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest.

Seto was relieved that HIS Anzu was back to normal, he held her tighter. He hadn't seen her in the last two years, she had grown quite a bit, and she had gotten even more beautiful if that was possible.

Anzu broke apart from the embrace, she turned around to Bakura.

"Oh my God, he's lost too much blood. I need to heal him," she said, walking towards Bakura who was unconscious.

She could already feel the guilt, she would have to apologise once he had awaken.

She knelt down; first she would have to try to shake him awake.

"Bakura, wake up," she shook him gently, she tapped his cheek, she put her head on his chest to see if he was breathing.

"Seto…. He's not breathing" she said sadly.

"You're gonna have to heal him, by making him drink your blood" he said, putting his hand on Anzu's shoulder for encouragement.

He would have done it himself but, Anzu had to do this herself.

She nodded.

Anzu slowly lifted Bakura's head onto her lap, she smoothed his hair and out of his eyes. She rolled her sleeve up and bit into her wrist with her fangs, blood began to come out, she quickly but gently held it on top of his lips, Bakura unconsciously licked his lips as he felt the blood there. She pressed it harder onto his mouth. Slowly he began drinking it more of it; Anzu closed her eyes in pleasure. Bakura groaned, some blood dripped down his chin.

He coughed a couple of times and sat up violently, Anzu let him go. She watched her wrist for a second, as her fang marks vanished and so did the blood.

That was the best thing about being a vampire, if you get hurt you will heal in a second. But being staked on the other hand can possibly kill a vampire.

"I'm alive," Bakura whispered to himself, he touched his neck to find that the vampire bite was gone. His eyes widened.

"How the fuck did that mark disappear?" he asked himself again, not realising Anzu was still there.

"I healed you that are why," she answered. Bakura whipped his head to the side to see Anzu sitting there.

"Look, I would of left but….. I wanted to say I'm sorry, I lost control I tried warning you but….-"she began to say when he cut her off.

"I didn't listen I know, it was my fault as well," he smiled for the first time in years. He stared into her eyes, she looked away.

Seto had long since vanished again, as Anzu looked around the hall way for her long-time friend.

"I have to go now Bakura, Take care." She said softly to him.

"Wait Anzu, "he said suddenly, holding onto her wrist.

"Yes?" she asked, stopping for him.

"Give me your number, in case I might need you," he quickly added at the end.

She smiled at him.

"Sure," they swapped numbers.

She then walked up to the window, and vanished in a second.

X

Anzu was unaware that night that a pair of green glowing eyes was watching her every move.

They watched her as she finished her homework, as she drank from the blood bag, how she grimaced at the taste.

The green eyes watched everything she did that night; it was only a matter of time before she goes back to her old self…

And when she did, he'll be there.

XXXXXX

**That's chapter 4 done, hope you guys liked it. **

**And of course if you have any question then don't be afraid to ask, I'll happily answer any of them. **

**PLZ Review and tell me what you think. **

**R/R**

**Bye**

**X **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

I noticed that you might of got a bit confused with this story, for that I am sorry and I'll try and clear things up a bit more.

**So let me just answer a few that I think you guys might be wondering about:**

First of all yes I did say Seto was not a friend, I guess what I meant was that he wasn't friends or on good speaking terms with Jay; Anzu's brother. But as you could tell Seto was quite fond of Anzu so yeah and Later on in the story that will become clear.

**Next one that someone asked was about Anzu's and Jay's relationship: **

Okay, so as you know they are siblings but because of the things Jay does like drink human blood and killing etc. Anzu isn't really that close to him but they still care and look out for each other even though it might come across that they don't care what happens to the other. So yeah that about it and like I sort of mentioned Anzu does have a dark past which will also be revealed later on, so please be patient people.

...

Like I said in my other story 'Shared Love' if you guys have any questions that you'd like to be answered about the story then I'll do like a chapter for that.

So just let me know, either tell me in the reviews or PM me.

Anyway, this is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!

Oh and I really have no idea why I put the whole Bakura asking for Anzu's number thing, just completely random. LOL XD

_Oh and one more thing, Seto mentions in this chapter about a 'bond' well basically since Bakura drank from Anzu's vampire blood in the last chapter that means he could be bonded to her, which means he'll be forced to spend the rest of his life with her, they also will have a telepathy connection (Talking to each other in their mind) and I'll explain the rest if I decide to use that later on. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH YU-GI-OH APART FROM THE OCs. **

X

Last time: _The green eyes watched everything she did that night; it was o__nly a matter of time before she goes back to her old self…_

_And when she did, he'll be there._

**X**

The spikey haired young man had spent all of the night looking for his sister, it was 7am in the morning and he finally gave up. He was tired and hungry.

He reached his house in a split second and flew through the window, what he saw made him angry.

There on the couch was his sister that he'd been searching for all night like a madman; he had called at least 50 times.

He was fuming, he stomped overt to the couch and grabbed her from the root of her long hair and jerked her head up.

She opened her eyes to come face to face with her presumed "Twin" which is what most people thought when they saw the two together. Which was clearly not true since Jay was older.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"What am I doing?! No, what are YOU doing?!" he answered with a question of his own.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jay, I'm taking a FUCKING nap!" She screamed in his face.

"Well, where were all night when I was searching for you. I know you weren't home because I checked, so where were you?" he asked seriously.

"Wow, you sound like you actually care for once….." she said sarcastically but Jay could hear the sad tone to it aswel.

"Anzu….. You're my sister, of course I care about you, even though you're a pain in the ass" he said smiling, but the smile left in a split second.

"Where were you?" he asked again. Anzu sighed.

"I was round a friend's house, he helped me" she muttered, leaving out the part when she let Bakura feed off her wrist to heal him, how he knows that they're vampires and of course the part when Seto helped her.

"Is that all? Are you sure?" he asked, sensing she was hiding something; she never was a good liar.

"Positive," she confirmed.

Jay decided to drop the matter, regardless the bad feeling he had.

He left Anzu to rest and went out to get some food…..

X

Anzu breathed out in relief, for a second there she thought he had figured out that she was lying but thankfully he didn't push her further to tell the truth.

She walked into her room to finish a school assignment for the rest of the morning.

X

The white haired boy was still amazed at what he discovered about Anzu Mazaki, he never thought he'd come across a vampire, Heck he didn't even believe that they walked amongst this planet.

He felt different, since he drank her blood as he recalled doing; he felt different, he couldn't quite explain what but he knew it was something.

He wondered where Ryou was in all this, he hadn't seen him all day, he began to worry….a bit.

And went in search for his younger brother.

X

Jay walked through the dark alley way, he came to a sudden stop.

"You can come out now, Kaiba" Jay called out in a gruff tone. Jay was well prepared to snap Seto's neck, but didn't want to let Seto know that quite yet.

A tall lean figure stepped out of the shadows, It was very dark in the ally way so all the two Vampires could see were each other's glowing eyes, Seto's cold deep blue eyes met Jay's bright but piercing blue ones. It was hard for Seto to look coldly into them when he was constantly reminded of Anzu's very similar beautiful l ones.

It was no secret that Seto clearly was quite fond of the younger Mazaki sibling; if it wasn't for her brother he would have had her now. But her fool of a brother kept interfering, playing the over-protective older brother.

"How did you know I was here?" Seto asked in a monotone. He heard footsteps that he presumed was Jay walking towards him.

"I could smell you all over my sister," he spat out coldly when he got close to Seto; he looked into the taller vampire's eyes as coldly as possible.

"I wasn't all over her," Seto said bluntly, he knew he had to be calm with Jay; the older Mazaki Vampire had quite a temper.

"Don't lie," Jay said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not, I was just helping her with her victim" Seto finally said, he had no idea if Jay knew what Anzu did with that white haired human. That Bakura guy had Anzu's vampire blood in his system; he could well possibly be bonded to Anzu. Hopefully not.

"What do you mean helping with her 'victim'?" He asked suspiciously, now he was convinced that his innocent sister really was lying to him just like he thought.

"Didn't she tell you...?" Seto asked nervously, Suddenly Seto wished he kept his mouth shut.

"No, all she said was that she stayed at a 'friends' house" he said frowning and a bit hurt that his sister would lie to him.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what happened…sort of" Seto quickly agreed, not wanting Anzu to get in trouble.

In a spilt second, Jay had Seto against the wall with his fingers wrapped tightly around Seto's neck.

"I know you're lying!" Jay roared out, his eyes flashing red then returning to their baby blue colour a second later.

"I can't tell you…." Seto chocked out, finally Jay decided to let Seto go. Seto fell to the ground clutching his neck then jumping up.

Jay turned his back on the other vampire.

"Just tell me, or else I'll have to force it out of Anzu" Jay threatened.

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt her…. As much as you hate it, your sister makes you weak which is why you try and make her hate you" Seto said calmly.

"That is true, but only the first part Kaiba. I don't want her to hate me anymore; I told her I care about her." Jay finally replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Seto gave up.

X

Anzu had finished her school assignment and now it was 12pm. She felt hungry and decided it was time she fed again; she went into the kitchen to find that there were no blood bags left.

She looked around again just in case.

'_Looks like I have to drop by the hospital again'_ she thought miserably to herself. She hated sneaking around, but she preferred this than physically hurting people.

X

Bakura had found out that his brother was in hospital because of an accident, the doctors said that Ryou was fine but he just needed to rest in hospital for a bit.

X

Anzu jumped through the window, she just wanted to make this quick and get straight out of there.

She landed in a room with only one patient in there, she peaked behind the curtain.

There lay Bakura's brother. Ryou.

How was she supposed to get a blood bag now, she stared at him for a while a realised he was fast asleep maybe she could just grab it and run without getting noticed.

Anzu took a deep breath and moved the curtain aside and walked towards the bed where a blood bag was hanging, she looked behind her and at Ryou one last time before grabbing the blood bag.

She stared at the blood bag; she opened it and held it to her lips. Slowly she closed her eyes and sucked the blood into her mouth though the tube thing.

After a minute nearly the entire blood bag was now empty, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hungry?" Said the deep voice. Anzu froze, who is that? Her head couldn't even remember where she heard that voice.

She whipped around to come face to face with the one and only; Bakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the long wait but finally here it is! I hope you guys like it and if you have any problems then do tell me. **

**TBH I'm really stuck on ideas for this story, so if you have any bright ideas then please do PM me or tell me in the review. Because I'm thinking of deleting this story, I have no idea what to do with it. **

**And please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
